cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlanta Falcons
| nicknames = "The Dirty Birds" | coach = Quasar | owner = acewulf | general manager = statsheetstuffer , SageBow | mascot = Freddie Falcon | hist_yr = 2014 | NFL_start_yr = 2014 | division_hist = *'National Football Conference (2014–present)' **'NFC South (2014–2015)' **'NFC East (2016)' **'NFC South (2017–present)' | no_league_champs = 1 | no_sb_champs = 1 | no_conf_champs = 1 | no_div_champs = 2 | sb_champs = Super Bowl III (2016) | conf_champs = *'NFC:' 2016 | div_champs = *'NFC South:' 2014 *'NFC East:' 2016 | playoff_appearances = NFL: 2014, 2016 | no_playoff_appearances = 2 | stadium_years = Georgia Dome (2014–present) }} The Atlanta Falcons are a professional American football team based in Atlanta, Georgia. Atlanta is part of the National Football Conference's South division in the National Football League (NFL). The Falcons play their home games at the Georgia Dome. History 2014 The 2014 Atlanta Falcons season was the franchise's 1st season in the National Football League. In their first year, the Falcons had the best record in the NFC, winning the NFC South title. Head Coach randye4 and general manager tctykilla both won awards for the top head coach and top general manager in the league, but the Falcons were bounced out in the first round of the playoffs by the Green Bay Packers. It was a fantastic first season, and the Falcons would look to build off of their successes heading into the future. 2015 The 2015 Atlanta Falcons season was the franchise's 2nd season in the National Football League. 2016 To be added. 2017 To be added. 2018 To be added. 2019 The Falcons started off 2019 red hot, winning 5 straight on before receiving their first loss at the hands of division rivals Tampa Bay Bucaneers. A catastrophic injury in week 7 to quarterback A.J. Jefferson against the New York Jets led to a tough slide, as the Falcons relied on rookie Greg Shipp to lead this team's offense. In the last 11 games, the Falcons were only able to win 3, with 2 of those victories coming against the eventual NFC South Champion Carolina Panthers. 2020 Championships Super Bowls NFC Championships Season-by-season records *''Note: The Finish, Wins, Losses, and Ties columns list regular season results and exclude any postseason play. Italicized numbers mean that the records are subject to change each week due to regular season or postseason games being played.'' Awards Pro Bowl and All-Pro Team Selections NFLHC Pro Bowl Selections * Running back: Akili Wallace - (2017, 2019) * Fullback: Richard Myers - (2015) * Offensive Guard: Larry Hadley - (2015) * Cornerback: David Wilburn - (2015, 2016, 2017, 2019) * Free Safety: Darius Jones (2018, 2019) * Strong Safety: R.C. Rone - (2016, 2018, 2019) All-Pro Selections * Running back: Akili Wallace - (2017, 2019) * Cornerback: David Wilburn - (2014, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2019) * Free Safety: Darius Jones - (2019) * Strong Safety: R.C. Rone - (2016) Individual Awards Defensive Player of the Year * Cornerback: David Wilburn - (2015, 2017) Super Bowl Most Valuable Player * Strong Safety: R.C. Rone - (2016) Head Coach of the Year * Head Coach: randye4 - (2014) Executive of the Year * General Manager: tctykilla - (2014, 2016) * General Manager: SageBow - (2019) All-time first round draft picks Category: NFLHC